Mark Purayah II
Mark Purayah II, or Mark II was one of the co-leaders of The Crows, a group of elite assassins affiliated with the assassination cabal known as The Franchise. He was the second albino clone produced by the Franchise and the predecessor of Mark Parchezzi III. Description Background On October 25, 2004 Mark II worked with Raymond Kulinsky and Angelina Mason to eliminate Jimmy Macklin, who was the Secretary of the Interior and a major supporter of US President Tom Stewart, at the Mardi Gras Parade in New Orleans. The Franchise wanted Macklin dead partly because he was one of President Stewart's chosen candidates for Vice President after the death of Spaulding Burke. All members of the Crows present at the Mardi Gras parade were killed by Agent 47 Hitman: Blood Money mission The Murder of Crows Appearance Mark II is a male albino clone, who is somewhere before the age of 2 years old. He weighs in at 172 lbs and is standing at 6 ft. Due to his albinism, he has white hair but no facial hair to speak of. Aside from being an albino, Mark II looked very much like a healthy human being, but he was physically and mentally superior to most humans. Determined, focused, adaptive and hyperactive, Mark II was a highly skilled assassin who would let nothing stop him, especially during a mission. In The Murder of Crows, he wears a headless black crow costume with purple legs. Personality Indifferent to human suffering, Mark II would disregard his own feelings and safety in order to execute a hit perfectly. His ultimate weakness is that because of the Franchise's inferior cloning technology, he has only months to live after he has reached maturity. Their program also accelerates their clones to adulthood, meaning Mark lived for less than 2 years. Skills and Abilities * Physical Enhancements: Mark II is a clone engineered with a degree of enhanced physical abilities, such s strength, speed, durability and mental faculties. He is also hypersensitive, adaptive, determined and more focused than an ordinary human being. * Espionage: Mark II is a prodifient assassin and capable with weaponry. He can however, be quite impulsive and should he be attacked, he retaliates without considering any of the following consequences of his actions and decisions. Gallery Mark II.jpg|Purayah in the target loading screen in The Murder of Crows. MurderofCrowsAssassins.jpg|Angelina Mason, Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky in the loading screen of The Murder of Crows. puyarah_2.png|In-game image of Mark II sitting at his desk. Mark Purayah II.png|In-game image of Mark II. Purayah Selfie.png|Mark Purayah II smiling Trivia *Purayah's weapons of choice were a SIG 552 assault rifle and a Desert Eagle Magnum handgun. *Despite being heavily armed, he will not leave the building and look for 47 if he finds out his assassins are dead. *Strangely, if 47 walks into his office in his suit, he won't recognize 47 and will simply tell 47 to leave. *Purayah will continuously use his walkie-talkie if you take out other two targets first. *The name "Purayah" is phonetically similar to the word 'pariah', which means 'outcast'. *Strangely, Purayah's head will not show any wounds if he is shot. However, if he is shot anywhere else on the body, there will be bullet wounds. *In the briefing of The Murder of Crows, he is referred as Mark Purayah Jr. References it:Mark Purayah II Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Albino Category:Characters Category:Clone